Amor Ciego
by arceeprime54
Summary: Al perder a alguien tan importante podemos llorar mucho, pero ¿Es correcto confiar de inmediato en lo que se presenta frente a ti y no escuchar a los demás? Optimus aprenderá que así es.


**Muy bien, aquí les tengo otro Fanfiction, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el anterior, en especial a Snowflake128 y a The Killer Darker por ayudarme y apoyarme con mis Fanfictions.**

**Amor Ciego**

Una mañana en la Base Militar de Jasper Nevada, Optimus se encontraba trabajando en el centro de comando de su base, estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto así, que no se dio cuenta de que Arcee se acercaba a él.

"Optimus, se que quieres trabajar pero son las seis de la mañana, deberías ir a descansar, a tomar una recarga y te levantas mas tarde. Hace dos horas que regresaste de una misión" dijo la femme suavemente.

Optimus no responde, sigue trabajando, como si Arcee no estuviese ahí. Ella suspira suavemente y se dirige a su habitación. Optimus la mira por encima de su hombro y luego sigue trabajando.

Arcee caminaba por los pasillos de la base hasta su habitación, miraba el suelo, distraída, pensando en su líder, siempre estaba haciendo algo ¿Por qué jamás podía estar relajado?

"¿Arcee?" Se escucho una vos, Arcee se da la vuelta, era Ratchet quien le hablaba, junto con Bulkhead y Smokescreen "Hola chicos. No los escuche" dijo un poco decaída.

"Pues, nosotros si te escuchamos a ti" dijo Smokescreen, Arcee sonrío un poco con el cometario "¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?" pregunto Bulkhead "Seguí a Optimus hasta el centro de comando. No me levante temprano por voluntad propia. Quería saber como estaba él nada mas" contesto la fémina, Ratchet la observaba.

"Lo esta haciendo para distraerse" dijo el medico en vos baja. Arcee y los otros Bots lo miraron extrañados "¿Por qué? Perdió el energon anoche, te lo apuesto" bromeo un poco Smokescreen tratando de animar al pequeño grupo, pero fue un intento inútil "No Smokescreen, no es eso. La misión a la que Optimus nos dijo que iba no fue una misión, el necesitaba distraerse. Hoy es un día muy difícil para él" el rostro de Ratchet expresaba mucha preocupación "Un día como hoy los Decepticons mataron a Elita One, La amada de Optimus".

Los Bots quedaron sin habla. Detrás de ese fuerte y valiente líder Autobot, había dolor, un dolor tan profundo que no se quitaba fácilmente "Wow, no sabia eso. Me siento culpable de alguna forma, supongo que por la broma que hice hace un rato" dijo Smokescreen poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello.

Los demás asintieron y luego cada uno volvió a su habitación para descansar un rato más.

Horas más tarde, todos los Autobots estaban en el centro de la base haciendo diferentes actividades.

Ratchet buscaba señales de energon, Bulkhead y Wheeljack jugaban lanzadas, Ultra Magnus entrenaba con la Forja de Solus Prime, Bumblebee y Smokescreen hablaba esperando tener que ir a una misión o de patrullaje y Arcee estaba sentada en una esquina, no podía dejar de pensar en Optimus.

"Optimus perdió a su amada y tu siempre diciendo: _Optimus es tan cerrado y tan serio, jamás va a mostrarse como es en realidad. Pero bueno, los Primes son así_. Jamás fuiste capas de preguntarle que sentía. Bien hecho Arcee, que gran amiga" pensaba la fémina para si misma, la ultima frase, de forma sarcástica "Ya se, haré algo lindo para animarlo" Arcee sonríe, se pone de pie y camina hacia los demás Autobots

La femme decide acercarse a Ratchet por ser el mejor amigo de Optimus "Ratchet ¿Sabes donde esta Optimus? Quiero hacer algo lindo por él" dijo animada

Ratchet se da la vuelta para poder mirarla "Esta en su habitación, pero, yo que tú mejor no voy, puede que este un poco frustrado y no creo que te guste verlo de mal humor" dijo el mach para luego, darse la vuelta y poder continuar con su trabajo.

Arcee toma en cuenta el consejo de Ratchet, pero estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar y apoyar a su amigo, costase lo que costase.

Ella se dirigió por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Optimus. Mientras mas se acercaba ella a la habitación de Optimus, se hacia mas silencioso e, incluso, un poco escalofriante, pero ella entendía que a él le gustara tener paz y tranquilidad en su lugar de descanso.

Llego hasta una enorme compuerta con el símbolo de los Autobots en medio de ella. Toco a la puerta dos veces "Optimus ¿Estas aquí?" lo llamó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta "¿Optimus?" le hablo nuevamente, seguía sin haber respuesta por patre de su líder.

Entonces, cuando no sabía que más hacer, decidió simplemente entrar en la habitación. Estaba oscura y en silencio, ella encendió una pequeña luz.

Vio en la habitación una repisa llena de libros de diferentes temas y autores, los cuales, se veían muy interesantes. También había un escritorio con muchos papeles encima de el, al igual que un pequeño computador y un aun mas pequeño holo-cubo, también había un espejo, un velador con unas cuantas cosas encima y una puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Ella suponía que era su camerino privado.

Se acerco aun mas y vio en la litera a su líder, estaba tomado una recarga. Arcee podía ver la forma en que su pecho se comprimía y todas las cicatrices dibujadas en su cuerpo, por las incontables batallas.

En ese momento, el mecha despierta "Arcee ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto mirándola, la femme se aparto un poco "Lo siento, es que llame muchas veces pero no respondiste, así que decidí entrar" contesto ella, Optimus no dejaba de mirarla "¿Por qué?" Arcee comienza a ponerse nerviosa por el tono firme de su líder.

"Porque estaba preocupada por ti. Tu Spark esta ten dolida. Sentí que era mi obligación venir a hablar contigo porque eres mi amigo" respondió la fémina tiernamente.

Optimus se sienta en la litera y coloca una de sus manos en su cuello "Agradezco tu preocupación Arcee pero no tienes idea de lo que siente mi Spark" dijo el en un tono serio, mas de lo normal.

Arcee aparta la mirada de su líder y comienza a mirar el suelo de forma triste "Lo siento, es que… creí que podríamos pasear un rato por el desierto para que pudieses despejar tu mente pero es obvio que me equivoque" dice la fémina mientras se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero sintió que algo estaba evitando que continuara caminando, Optimus estaba sosteniendo su muñeca, miraba el suelo "No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, yo me equivoque. Tu estas preocupándote por mi, tratas de ayudarme cuando eso realmente no es tu obligación y yo solo te rechace"

Arcee coloco su mano en la mejilla de su líder, haciéndolo mirarla. Ella lo mira directo a los ópticos y le sonríe dulcemente, luego, acerca su rostro al de Optimus y besa su mejilla suavemente "¿Vamos?" pregunto ella sin borrar su sonrisa, Optimus le sonríe y se levanta de la litera "Por su puesto" contestó. Entonces ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la base para poder recorrer el gran desierto.

Mas tarde regresaron a la base militar después de su paseo y se encontraban juntos fuera de esta "Gracias Arcee, necesitaba un respiro" dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañera "No fue nada…Optimus, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, yo…"

Entonces, algo interrumpe a Arcee, era una vos femenina "¿Optimus?" ambos Autobots miran en dirección a la vos "¿Elita?" dijo Prime sorprendido. Era Elita One, la amada de Optimus en Cybertron "Por la AllSpark Optimus ¡Estas vivo!" dijo mientras ella y Optimus corrían a abrazarse, Optimus la tomó en sus brazos para luego besarse profundamente.

"Creí que te había perdido" dijo Optimus al abrazarla con mas fuerza "Yo también pensé que había partido de este mundo, que me había vuelto una con la AllSpark, pero Alpha Trion me encontró y me curo. Luego vine a este planeta con la esperanza de encontrar algún Autobot. Ahora, estoy en tus brazos otra vez".

La pareja se besa nuevamente, Arcee solo los observa y agacha su cabeza, cuando Optimus le habla "Arcee quiero presentarte a Elita, ella es mi dulce Spark" dijo él presentándola "Elita, ella es Arcee, mi segunda al mando" "Es un placer conocerte" dijo Elita dulcemente "Igualmente" respondió ella.

Optimus volvió a besar a Elita mientras Arcee agachaba su cabeza nuevamente y se retiraba "¿Ya te vas?" le escucho decir a su líder "Si, es que estoy muy cansada, necesito una recarga. Nuevamente, fue un placer conocerte Elita" y con eso, Arcee entra a la base y se dirige a su habitación dejando a los dos amantes solos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Autobots estaban en el centro de comando. La pareja se abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte mientras se besaban, Arcee aun los observaba "Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Optimus tan feliz" dijo Ratchet mientras se acercaba a la femme, sentándose junto a ella "Si, se nota que esta muy feliz Ratchet" respondió ella en vos baja.

"¿Por qué tan deprimida? ¿Acaso sientes celos de Elita porque esta con Optimus?" dijo Ratchet sonriendo para molestarla, Arcee intento hablar pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, Ratchet ríe un poco y luego mira el suelo sonriendo "Lo sabia, estas celosa" mira a Arcee nuevamente y ella mira el suelo "Es que ella es tan bonita e inteligente, tiene ese rostro perfecto y ese cuerpo perfecto, ella es todo lo que yo no soy, yo soy invisible para Optimus, he intentado hacer que se fije en mi desde hace ya varios años y no he obtenido nada, ahora estoy rendida" dijo un poco triste.

Ratchet continua observándola "Bueno, yo sinceramente no creo que debas rendirte. Con Optimus no funciono pero eso no quiere decir que jamás encuentres a alguien a futuro. Piénsalo" dijo el medico mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Arcee sola con sus pensamientos.

Cayó la noche. Arcee, Smokescreen y Bumblebee regresaban de una misión de Energon "Al fin llegamos, estoy tan cansado que podría tomar una recarga de mil años humanos, es mucho tiempo estando aquí" dijo Smokescreen mientras se estiraba y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.

"Si claro, despertarías antes de eso Smokescreen" dijo Arce sonriendo, Bumblebee solo asentía "Bueno, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero" dijo, Arcee ríe suavemente "Si, lo sabemos. Bueno muchachos, descansen y duerman bien" Dijo Arcee mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Arcee, ya estando en su habitación, se prepara para una recarga, se mete en su litera y cierra sus ópticos… Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de caer en la recarga comienza a escuchar golpes que venían del otro lado de la pared y a escuchar dos diferentes voces "No puede ser" dijo la fémina molesta mientras colocaba su almohada sobre su cabeza.

Al otro día, Ratchet estaba trabajando en el centro de comando cuando vio a Arcee aparecer por los pasillos, muy cansada "¿Estas bien?" pregunto el medico, Arcee miro a Ratchet, bostezo y luego hablo "Si, solo cansada, no dormí bien anoche. Sabes, en un principio creí que el hecho de que mi habitación estuviese junto a la de Optimus seria un beneficio pero ahora que esta la "_Señorita perfecta"_ es algo horrible" Ratchet pudo darse cuenta de que estaba molesta "¿Por qué tan así?" quiso saber el medico.

"Porque, en ves de paz y tranquilidad solo escuche _"¡Si, si, mas, mas, me gusta, me gusta, no te detengas!" _y no pude dormir" contesto un poco mas tranquila.

Ratchet ríe un poco entre dientes, pero luego desvía la mirada hacia dos voces que vienen desde uno de los pasillos. Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus, que también se encontraban ahí, hacen lo mismo "Y hablando de Paris y Elena" Dijo Arcee desviando un poco la mirada "¿Quiénes?" pregunto Bulkhead, Ratchet responde "Por favor, como si no conocieras _La Iliada_" Bulkhead solo se quedo mirando al medico "¿Viste _Troya_? En donde aparece este actor muy famoso" hablo Arcee "Ya entendí, eso Paris y Elena" dijo Bulkhead riendo un poco, avergonzado.

Arcee lo mira sonriendo y luego, vuelve a mirar a la pareja, quienes estaban entrando al centro de comando tomados de la mano, Optimus le susurraba a Elita en su audio y besaba su mejilla y cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Ella reía.

Entonces, Arcee suspira, rueda sus ojos y se acerca a Ratchet. Él le sonríe y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, Arcee le devuelve la sonrisa "No estoy celosa" dijo sin borrar su sonrisa "Como tu digas" contesto, luego, rieron un poco.

"Y ahora, un momento de silencio, el cual, termina con un dulce beso" dijo Bumblebee, quien se asomaba por otro de los pasillos "Bumblebee, arruinaste el momento" dijo Smokescreen al joven explorador, quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Bumblebee.

"No iba a pasar nada, Arcee y yo no nos queremos de esa forma" dijo tranquilo Ratchet "¿Y entonces de que forma se quieren?" pregunto Wheeljack sonriendo de forma molestosa "Solo como amigos. Además, Arcee quiere a alguien mas" contesto Ratchet mirándola mientras sonreía "Mentira, no le hagan caso" dijo la femme ruborizándose un poco y desviando la mirada.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, se escucho una vos femenina. Era Miko

"¿Y la novia de Optimus?" Preguntó la adolescente, los Bots la miran "Con Optimus, lo mas probable, no se han separado ni un segundo desde que llego" dijo Bulkhead mirándola.

Entonces se acercaron también Jack y Raf "Si, ya estamos enterados de la noticia" dijo Jack con una sonrisa y caminando hacia los Autobots junto con Raf "¿Optimus esta con Elita? Creí que ella estaba muerta" comento el muchacho.

Y por un pasillo venían entrando Optimus y Elita tomados de la mano "Es linda y se ve inteligente. La chica perfecta" comento Miko sonriendo "Hola muchachos" saludo Optimus "Hola" respondieron los niños "Jack, Miko, Raf, quiero presentarles a Elita One, ella es mi novia" dijo Prime volteándose para ver a Elita sonreír.

"Hola, un placer conocerlos" dijo ella amablemente y mostrando una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijeron animados los niños.

"Elita, si no te molesta ¿Podemos saber como es que estas viva?" pregunto el pequeño Rafael "Bueno, cuando tenia poca fuerza vital Optimus me tomo en sus brazos y bueno cerré los ópticos, y bueno, como Optimus creyó que estaba muerta, me llevo con Alpha Trion y luego volvió a la Tierra con los Autobots. Pero cuando Optimus se fue Alpha Trion me examino y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba herida, él me curó y luego viaje por el universo buscando vida Cybertroniana, y ahora estoy aquí" dijo la femme abrazando a su amado con fuerza.

"Bueno muchachos, Elita y yo saldremos un rato, los veremos mas tarde. Adiós" dijo Prime mientras él y Elita salían del hangar.

Entonces los Autobots miraron a Smokescreen, tenia una cara que demostraba que estaba pensando "¿Smoky ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Bulkhead "Si, es solo que yo estuve con Alpha Trion desde que comenzó la guerra y te juro que jamás vi a Alpha Trion con Elita One, es mas jamás había visto a Elita One, no hasta ahora" confeso el novato, todos estaban confundidos.

"¿A que se refiere soldado?" pregunto inquietado Ultra Magnus "Es la primera ves que veo a Elita One y tengo entendido que ella falleció cuando yo estaba al servicio de Alpha Trion ,señor" aclaro el joven, Ratchet se separa de la computadora "¿Estas diciendo que Elita no es Elita? Porque eso es ilógico" dijo el medico dirigiéndose a Smokescreen "Yo solo digo lo que creo, mi opinión, puede que este equivocado, pero me voy a aferrar a mis creencias" respondió Smokescreen seriamente "Esa ultima frase sonó tan religiosa" comento Miko, luego, solo hubo silencio.

Mas tarde esa noche, Optimus envío a Arcee y a Elita a buscar Energon, él se quedo con Ratchet en la base "Sabes, Arcee y yo nos hemos comunicado mas estos días, eso me alegra" dijo Ratchet sonriendo " Me he dado cuenta viejo amigo, Wheeljack dice que están juntos" dijo Prime con su vos un poco baja "Si, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos" respondió sin apartarse de la computadora "Bulkhead dice que están felices" continuo Prime con el mismo tono "Ha sido así durante estos… No, no, no, no, espera ¿Crees que Arcee y yo estamos saliendo? ¿Eso te dijeron? No, Arcee y yo no estamos saliendo" Confeso el medico dejando la computadora par mirar a Optimus a los ópticos "¿No me digas que te pusiste celoso?" continuo riendo un poco "¿Celoso? Si, claro. Ratchet, estoy con Elita no con Arcee" dijo Optimus con una sonrisa.

"Lo se Optimus, pero tu estuviste mucho tiempo enamorado de Arcee, y lo estuviste hasta que regreso Elita. No puedes decirme que la única razón por la que querías a Arcee era porque te recordaba a Elita, porque ellas son muy diferentes. Te enamoraste de Arcee justamente por esa razón, porque Arcee no es Elita" Ratchet vuelve a hacer lo que hacia antes de ser interrumpido. Optimus, solo se queda en silencio, como si estuviese reflexionando y se retira de la habitación.

En otra parte del mundo, Arcee y Elita se acercaban a la mina de Energon que estaban buscando "Espero que podamos encontrar bastante Energon aquí" dijo Arcee a Elita "Bueno, solo podemos averiguarlo si rastreamos la cueva, eso antes de que los Decepticons lleguen" contesto Elita en forma de mando, Arcee asiente con la cabeza y entran en la cueva.

Era una cueva luminosa y seca en la entrada, luego, comenzó a ponerse oscura y húmeda, las femmes necesitaban de sus linternas.

"Entonces dime ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Optimus?" pregunto Arcee de forma amigable.

"Bueno… Era un día normal y yo estaba caminando tranquilamente, estaba observando el paisaje y accidentalmente chocamos, él estaba leyendo. En el momento en que nos disculpamos, nos miramos a los ópticos y hubo una especie de conexión muy linda. Con el tiempo comenzamos a juntarnos más y todo eso, y tiempo después nos volvimos pareja" dijo la antigua líder de las fembots mientras sonreía, Arcee miraba extrañada.

"¿Y tú como lo conociste?" pregunto Elita "Se podría decir que fue a comienzos de la guerra, cuando me incorpore a los Autobots, digo, estoy bajo sus ordenes" contesto ella sonriendo un poco.

Las dos Autobots continuaron caminando hasta que vieron a un Insecticon rompiendo la pared, buscando Energon "Chatarra, llegamos tarde" dijo Arcee susurrando para que el Insecticon no escuchara "Debemos ser sigilosas para que no sepa que estamos aquí. Hay que usar el elemento de la sorpresa" dijo Elita mientras caminaba lenta y sigilosamente, Arcee la seguía.

En el momento en que las femmes se acercaron, se soltó una piedra de una de las paredes, el Insecticon las descubrió, se di la vuelta y avanzó hacia ellas "¡Chatarra!" grito Arcee mientras ella y Elita sacaban sus armas y saltaban hacia los lados.

Ambas femmes comenzaron a atacar al Insecticon, él se defendía y atacaba a las Autobots. Entonces, él hirió a Arcee en una de sus piernas, dejándola débil en el suelo. El insecto se dirigió hacia Elita.

Arcee observaba y se impresiono con lo que vio. Elita guardo su arma y miro al Insecticon directo a los ópticos "Danos el Energon y lárgate" dijo sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo "Obedéceme" continuo diciendo, el Insecticon retrocedió y se marcho.

Arcee quedo sin habla, casi en shock, seguía mirando a Elita, no podía creerlo.

Ella se acerco a Arcee, la ayudo a levantarse y la sentó en una roca "Siéntate aquí, yo iré por el Energon y después nos iremos de vuelta a la base para que Ratchet pueda curarte" dijo Elita y luego camina a buscar el Energon.

Arcee desvía la mirada y comienza a pensar en lo que paso mientras coloca una mano en su herida.

"Muy bien, tengo el Energon, voy a hablarle a Ratchet para que abra un portal" dijo Elita mientras se acercaba a Arcee y se comunicaba con Ratchet. Se abrió un portal terrestre en frente de ellas.

Elita le entrega el Energon a Arcee, la ayuda a pararse y cruzan el portal para regresar a la base

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras Ratchet curaba la herida de Arcee, ella les contaba a los presentes lo que ocurrió en la cueva "No puede ser eso lo que viste Arcee" le dice Ratchet mientras guarda su herramienta, en un tono sorprendido, casi en shock.

"¿Te mentiría? Estuve ahí Ratchet, no me equivocaría" contesto la fembot muy seria "¿Segura que no fue su imaginación soldado? A usted la ataco un Insecticon y la dejo muy herida, pudo haberse aturdido por el golpe y haber visto cosas que no eran" dice Ultra Magnus mirándola fijamente.

"Con todo respeto señor, yo se lo que ví, creo que Elita no es tan linda como pensábamos" Arcee estaba al borde del colapso.

"No lo se Arcee, Elita se ve muy buena" Dice Jack mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza "Si, ella fue quien te trajo de vuelta a la base estando herida" hablo Miko después de Jack "Bueno, Arcee no lo esta negando, solo esta contándonos algo que vio" comento el pequeño Rafael.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Arcee, tal ves Elita tiene una cara que no conocemos" dijo Smokescreen reafirmando su ultimo comentario sobre el tema "Yo sinceramente no creo que haya razón para pensar que Elita es mala" dijo Ratchet de forma seria.

"Yo concuerdo con el doc, Elita es tan dulce como una princesa…" "Que Optimus no te escuche" interrumpió Bulkhead a Wheeljack, riéndose un poco "Mi punto es que ella fue la líder de las Fembots, no puede ser mala" continuo Wheeljack "No estamos diciendo eso" dijo Arcee casi gritando, estaba por explotar.

Luego de eso, todos pusieron su atención en Bumblebee "Bueno muchacho, tu no nos has dicho nada, ¿Qué crees sobre todo esto?" pregunto Wheeljack, el joven contesta a través de sus pitidos "Honestamente no creo que este del lado de los Decepticons pero si creo que es muy extraño que pueda comunicarse de esa forma con un Insecticon"

"Bee tiene un punto, pero quiero saber, Arcee, si no estas diciendo que Elita es mala pero que tampoco es buena ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Raf confundido "Me refiero a que… si, tal ves no es Decepticon pero si creo que esta relacionada con los Insecticons" contesto un poco mas relajada.

"Saben que creo yo…creo que cierta señorita esta celosa de la novia de Optimus" dijo Bulkhead riendo un poco, haciendo una referencia muy clara a Arcee.

Ella solo frunció el seño "¡No estoy celosa de Elita! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta Optimus!" grito la femme, ahora si estaba harta de toda esta conversación. Aparte del hecho de que realmente estaba celosa, pero no quería admitirlo, era muy orgullosa para eso.

Ella frunció el seño, colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y puso sus manos sobre su cara "Ella dijo que había conocido a Optimus por casualidad cuando chocaron en la calle…Optimus me dijo que se habían conocido en clases de Historia y Lengua Antigua, clases humanistas como le llaman en la Tierra" dijo ya relajada.

Todos se miraron entre si, dos historias diferentes de la misma pareja ¿Qué estaba pasando? "Ya no quiero hablar mas del tema" dijo ella suavemente, casi susurrando. Luego cada Autobot siguió con lo suyo.

Rato después, los niños jugaban videojuegos junto con Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee y Smokescreen.

Entonces, por uno de los pasillos, aparecieron Optimus y Elita, tomaron ambas manos del otro y Elita halaba con Optimus "Niña ¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen?" pregunto Wheeljack a Miko "Sip".

La niña se acerco un poco a la pareja sigilosamente para que no la oyeran "Bueno…están…planeando salir…ahora…los dos solos…a un lugar solitario…y Elita dice que…que tiene una sorpresa para Optimus…que va a morir cuando la vea…y la palabra "morir" la marco mucho" dijo Miko mirando a los presentes y todos la miraban a ella "Creo que Smokescreen y Arcee tenían razón sobre Elita" continuo la adolescente "¡Se los dijimos y ustedes no quisieron hacernos caso!" dijo Smokescreen en un tono alto.

Pero mientras el grupo hablaba, Optimus y Elita abrieron un portal y salieron de la base.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la pareja se había ido fueron inmediatamente a comunicarles a Arcee, Ratchet y Ultra Magnus.

"¡Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus necesitamos su ayuda" grito Bumblebee desesperado "¿Qué les ocurre? Parece como si hubiesen visto algo que no debía ver" dijo Ultra Magnus en tono autoritario "Optimus y Elita estaban en el centro de comando" "Se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a hablar" "Entonces yo me acerque para saber de que hablaban" "Y Elita marco mucho la palabra morir" "Y mientras nos distrajimos Optimus y Elita salieron de la base" "Y estamos seguros de que Arcee y Smokescreen tenían razón y Elita va a matar a Optimus"

Jack, Raf Miko, Wheeljack, Bulkhead y Smokescreen contaron alarmados y en orden lo que acababa de ocurrir, Bumblebee solo asentía "Ustedes dijeron que ella es buena ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos?" dijo Arcee muy seria y de brazos cruzados "Refriégale a Optimus tus celos en la cara, ahora tenemos que salvar al jefe" contesto Bulkhead aun alarmado.

"Autobots, tomen sus armas y vayamos por Optimus" dijo Ultra Magnus con vos de mando y luego él y los Bots tomaron sus armas "Abriré el portal, las coordenadas deben seguir activas. Yo me quedare con los humanos. Vayan" dijo Ratchet mientras abría un portal terrestre. Los Autobots cruzaron.

En otro lugar de la Tierra, Optimus y Elita caminaban tomados de la mano por un hermoso prado, árboles altos, flores de diferentes tipos y colores y unas pocas paredes de rocas "Ya estamos aquí linda, lo que quiero saber es por qué vinimos" dijo Optimus mientras acercaba su rostro al de su amada y la tomaba de la cintura "Pues, para tu sorpresa, cariño" dijo Elita con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella comienza a pasar sus manos por el abdomen de Optimus y se mordía el labio inferior "Y adivina, te encantara, estoy segura" continuo diciendo en un tono muy seductor mientras acercaba a Optimus a una de las paredes de roca y acercaba su rostro al del macha.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera suceder más, una vos femenina los interrumpió "¡Elita!" grito Arcee de la nada. Elita se voltea.

"Aléjate de él, ahora" dijo Arcee en un tono amenazante "Pero él es mi novio ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" contesto Elita en un tono suave "Tu sabes perfectamente por que, porque no eres quien dices ser. Es decir, te comunicas con Insecticons, con asesinos, casi como si fueras su líder. No puedo creer que hagas esto y después finjas que nada ha pasado y que eres una reina, una delicada princesa…que te hagas llamar Autobot" dijo Arcee frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿De verdad crees eso de mi?" dijo Elita, su mentón tiritaba y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Optimus la abrazaba "¡Arcee silencio! No tienes derecho de decir una cosa así ¿A ti te hemos juzgado? ¿Alguna ves te hemos insultado de tal forma? No, no lo hemos hecho. Ahora ¡Sal de aquí! Ya dijiste suficiente" dijo Optimus muy serio y muy enojado, casi furioso. Fruncía el ceño y miraba a Arcee con ira, mientras abrazaba y consolaba a su novia.

Entonces, Bulkhead salio tras la femme, de entre algunos árboles "Perdón Optimus, ha estado así de paranoica desde ayer y no sabemos por que, creemos que es por el enfrentamiento con el Insecticons y por lo raro que han sido estos días para ella. Nos disculpamos en su nombre" dijo tomando a Arcee de ambos brazos, intentando alejarla del lugar, alejarla de la pareja.

Los dos Autobots se adentraron en el bosque, en donde los otros los esperaban, entonces, comenzó la discusión "¡¿Qué pasa contigo!?" pregunto Wheeljack a Arcee, molesto "Creí que ustedes me apoyaban, es decir, después de lo que sucedió en la base creí que así era" contesto ella aun mas molesta que Wheeljack "Nuestros compañeros dijeron que Elita podía matar a Optimus, pero no dijeron que era algo seguro, pudimos habernos equivocado, la posibilidad existe. Las armas eran por si acaso, por precaución, no para entrar gritando insultos" dijo Ultra Magnus a Arcee, enojado.

Arcee suspiro "Muy bien, me equivoque, lo acepto, pero ¿Qué hay de Smokescreen? Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo sobre Elita" dijo aun a la defensiva "Después de lo que acabo de ver creo que mis teorías eran erróneas y me equivoque, juzgue mal" dijo Smokescreen tranquilamente.

Arcee suspira nuevamente "Bien, me equivoque, iré a tratar de disculparme" dijo Arcee. Y con esa oración, se alejo del grupo y se acerco a la pareja.

Comenzó acercándose lentamente y los observo en silencio. Elita seguía llorando y Optimus aun la abrazaba y consolaba, estaba secando sus lagrimas, seguía teniéndola en sus brazos "Elita" Arcee la llamo, ella gira un poco en dirección a la fémina azul, seguía aferrada a Optimus "¿Qué?" dijo con una voz muy baja, se notaba que seguía dolida.

"Yo…lamento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas, lo que hice, lo hice sin pensar, creo que lo que ocurrió en la cueva me afecto mas de lo que yo pensaba y…bueno…yo…lo siento, de verdad lo siento, les pido perdón, a ambos, por favor, perdónenme" dijo Arcee agachando su cabeza, demostrando arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

"Esta bien Arcee, te disculpo, no te preocupes" respondió la fembot con su vos suave y dulce. Arcee se da la vuelta para poder retirarse y dejarlos solos "No te preocupes" repitió la femme, pero esta ves fue en un tono maligno y como si no hubiese llorado. Entonces, saca una daga y se la entierra a Optimus en el abdomen, muy profundamente.

Cuando ella enterró la daga, Optimus gimió de dolor y Arcee se voltea inmediatamente. Lo que ella ve la sorprende, _Elita_ estaba quitando la daga del abdomen del Prime mientras él caía al suelo, veía al gran y poderoso líder arrodillado en el suelo, poniendo sus manos sobre su herida.

_Elita_ ríe maléficamente. Entonces, sus ojos adoptan una tonalidad morada, de su espalda comienzan a salir brazos arácnidos, su rostro y su cuerpo comienzan a cambiar de color, de un tono rosado a un tono negro, con algunos toques de ámbar y morado "Arcee ¿Me extrañaste vieja amiga?" dijo la dama arácnida "No tienes idea, Airachnid" contesto la Autobot sacando sus cuchillas para poder pelear con Airachnid.

"Tu no quieres luchar contra mi, debes guardar tus fuerzas para mi armada" dijo la Decepticon y de repente, por encima de la pared de roca, comenzó a aparecer un enjambre de Insecticons.

"Oye Cee, has tardado… ¡Por Primus!" dijo Bulkhead mientras él y los otros se acercaban a la posición de su compañera. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver a esas bestias volando por encima de sus cabezas, a Airachnid parada frente a ellos y a su líder herido a los pies de la Decepticon.

Arcee mira a la dama arácnida con ira "Ustedes encárguense de los Insecticons, Airachnid es mía" dijo Arcee mientras corría hacia la femme Decepticon, quien se alejaba del lugar.

"Muy bien, acabemos de una ves por todas con esta plaga" dijo Wheeljack a los demás "Smokescreen, Bumblebee, vayan por Optimus y hablen con Ratchet para que los envíe de vuelta a la base" dijo Ultra Magnus en vos de mando "¡No!" grito Optimus, quien se ponía de pie débilmente, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sacaba su arma y comenzaba a disparar en dirección a la plaga.

En otra parte del prado, se encontraba Airachnid, Arcee la ataco por la espalda.

Ambas femmes comenzaban a luchar. Arcee la atacaba con sus cuchillas y Airachnid con sus brazos de araña. Rasguñaban el cuerpo de la otra, provocando heridas, el Energon corría por sus cuerpos lastimados y la ira y la venganza quemaban en los ópticos de ambas guerreras.

Pero entonces, Airachnid aferra a Arcee a una de las paredes de roca con sus telas de araña "¿Estas cómoda? Que bien, no me gustaría arrancar tu Spark si estas en una posición que te incomode" dijo mostrando una sonrisa maligna y preparándose para acabar con la vide de la Autobot.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Arcee.

"¿Disculpa?" respondió Airachnid confundida.

"Si tu siempre has querido, quieres y querrás matarme ¿Por qué engañaste a Optimus y te hiciste pasar por Elita?" pregunto a la dama Decepticon mirándola directo a los ópticos, Airachnid sonríe "Porque para atraerte a ti, primero necesitaba una buena carnada y Optimus parecía el candidato adecuado, es decir, se lo mucho que te importa, además ¿Qué hay de malo con que quiera divertirme con él? Te digo de inmediato que hace el amor de una forma maravillosa, espero que hayas escuchado cada uno de los gritos y gemidos que me provoco, lastima que tu no podrás experimentar eso ni ver su sensual miembro, que triste" dijo Airachnid burlándose de Arcee, como si quisiera sacarle celos o como si intentara decirle que se comporto como una tonta.

"Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, que tristeza que hayas tenido razón todo el tiempo sobre el comportamiento de _Elita_ y hayas escuchado al resto en ves de a ti misma, te hubieses ahorrado todo esto y sin esfuerzos…pero ahora, basta de platica, es hora de acabar con tu patética vida" continuo halando la Decepticon mientras acercaba uno de sus brazos arácnidos a la cámara de Spark de Arcee.

Pero entonces algo evita que Airachnid acecine a Arcee, un disparo, un disparo que la hizo alejarse de la Autobot y quedar recostada en el pasto que cubría el terreno.

Arcee miro hacia un lado, hacia la dirección en que se aproximo el disparo. Optimus estaba parado justo ahí con su arma en mano y con su mano libre cubría su herida, él la había salvado "Optimus ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas herido, debes regresar a la base" le ordeno Arcee a su líder "No podía dejarte a merced de Airachnid, sabes que no puedes enfrentar al enemigo sola" le dice Optimus mientras se acercaba y la liberaba de la trampa de Airachnid.

Entonces, cuando estaban distraídos, escuchan que perforan la tierra, Airachnid estaba huyendo. Arcee corre hacia el agujero y comienza a disparar dentro de él "¡Airachnid!" grita ella, Optimus se acerca "No podemos hacer nada ahora, Airachnid se ha ido. Esto se ha convertido en un problema para otra ocasión" le dijo a la fembot mientra colocaba una mano en su hombro, Arcee solo lo mira y le sonríe.

Hubo silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, es mas bien agradable, en el cual, sin usar palabras, sabían exactamente lo que el otro sentía y pensaba.

Desgraciadamente ese silencio fue interrumpido por los otros miembros del equipo, quienes habían destruido a la plaga y estaban listos para regresar a la base "Aquí están chicos, los estábamos buscando, fue una batalla dura" dijo Bumblebee a través de sus pitidos "Tal ves, pero no fuimos nosotros quienes se enfrentaron a la psicópata de todos modos" dijo Wheeljack con una sonrisa "Ahora debemos regresar a la base, Optimus debe curara su herida y todos nosotros debemos recargar" dijo Ultra Magnus, luego se comunico con Ratchet para que los transportara de regreso.

Luego, es noche, todos los Autobots estaban en la recarga, habían llevado a los niños a casa y están mas que listos para descansar, todos menos su líder, él estaba de pie fuera del hangar, miraba el cielo nocturno.

Pero entonces, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos "¿Optimus?" él se da la vuelta y ve a Arcee parado detrás de él "Hola Arcee" dijo mirando hacia el frente nuevamente "Hola…Oye, se que hace unas horas hablaste co Ratchet y bueno yo, también quisiera hablar contigo, se por lo que estas pasando" dijo Arcee en un tono suave y preocupado.

"Gracias Arcee pero no es necesario" contesto él seriamente, Arcee podía notar que tenia sus ópticos húmedos, por primera ves, Arcee lo vio triste "Optimus, de verdad se lo que sientes. Perdí a Tailgate y a Cliffjumper. Me ilusione mucho cuando Ratchet dijo que la señal de vida de Cliff se había vuelto a activar y me dolió mucho verlo convertido en Terrorcon. Airachnid es una psicópata, hizo todo esto para llegar a mi, y por eso, lo siento mucho" dijo ella muy sinceramente, Optimus la mira en silencio, luego hablo.

"No, yo debo disculparme. Tu sabias que era lo que estaba sucediendo, yo no debí gritarte ni decirte todas esas cosas, por favor perdóname" le dijo sin apartar la mirada "Olvídalo, yo hubiese reaccionado igual" dijo ella sonriendo. Entonces silencio, mucho silencio.

"Bueno, eso era todo, buenas noches Optimus" dijo Arcee dulcemente, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, pero algo evita que avance, Optimus tomo su muñeca "Gracias…por tu preocupación, de verdad te lo agradezco" dijo Prime sonriendo "De nada" contesto ella sonriendo.

Hubo silencio, ellos solo tomaron sus manos, luego se separaron "Bueno, eso era todo, nuevamente gracias" Prime le devolvió la sonrisa "Cuando quieras" dijo amable.

Arcee vuelve a voltearse y a caminar pero Optimus la llama "Arcee espera" ella se voltea "¿Si?" pregunto con curiosidad "Quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme antes de que Elita llegara a la base?" pregunto Prime, Arcee se puso nerviosa y comenzó a pensar en su respuesta "Que…siempre creí que tu y ella hacían bonita pareja y que lamento su muerte" contesto ella suavemente, Optimus mira el suelo "Bien, te veré mañana. Adiós" dijo la fémina mientras entraba al hangar hacia su habitación, dejando a Optimus con sus pensamientos.

"Necesito decirte que te amo" se dijo Optimus a si mismo, y, al igual que Arcee, se dirigió a su habitación.

Arcee, ya en su habitación, apago la luz y se recostó en su litera, tapándose con las mantas térmicas "Realmente me gustaría decirte que te amo" se dijo para si misma. Luego cerro sus ópticos y cayo en la recarga.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, esto es durante la tercera temporada y yo olvide que Airachnid estaba en una de las lunas de Cybertron cuando escribí esto pero es un pequeño error, así que, perdón por eso. Espero sus comentarios si les gusto. Adiós **


End file.
